narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Izumo Kamizuki
is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. Appearance Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin in a similar manner to Yamato's and a flak jacket. Personality Izumo is almost always seen alongside Kotetsu Hagane, and is characterized as being the more responsible and conscientious of the two. In ''Shippūden'' Episode 81, he angrily burst into the Jōnin Standby Station's lounge to drag his partner back to work. Similarly, in another omake, he admonished Kotetsu's lack of pride in his work when the latter complained that they were simply the Fifth Hokage's errand-boys or "gophers", before adding sagely that guarding the Konoha and the villagers was "the best mission you can get" as a shinobi. It is also revealed that Izumo is a germaphobe and as such, pays excessive attention to cleanliness. This however doesn't seem to affect his duties as a shinobi very much. Abilities During the battle with Akatsuki member Kakuzu, Izumo used Water Release: Syrup Capture Field to blanket the ground in a sticky syrup that immobilized Kakuzu, and Kotetsu attempted to attack the immobilized Akatsuki member. He is also seen wielding Kunai Blades that belongs to his partner Kotetsu, while making a surprise attack against Hidan which he uses with great proficiency and speed. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Izumo and Kotetsu first appeared disguised as genin, trying to convince those planning to take part in the Chūnin Exams not to bother. Team 7 recognized that they had cast a genjutsu on the area, prompting them to give up in light of the group's skill. They then acted as examiners in the first test. When Tsunade became Hokage, Izumo and Kotetsu started doubling as her assistants and as guards to the front gates of Konoha. The anime indicates that they are easily ignored or duped by those using the Transformation Technique while on the job. Sasuke Retrieval Arc He and Kotetsu Hagane became the assistants of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. They were the ones that found Sakura in the morning after Sasuke leaving the Konohagakure and later informed Tsunade about the incident. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Along with Kotetsu, he makes a few cameos in filler arcs. The first was the two of them carrying the chair Tsunade had kicked out of her office back to where it belongs. Izumo has a huge bleeding lump on his head as if he was the unfortunate recipient of the chair. The second is them guarding the entrance to Konohagakure, when the fake Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata enter the village. They were surprised that the ninken didn't detect them. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Izumo and Kotetsu were assigned to a Nijū Shōtai team with Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru Nara, their mission being to find members of Akatsuki. They managed to do just that. The team tracked an Akatsuki duo to a bounty station, where Izumo and Kotetsu stabbed Hidan during a sneak attack. When Hidan survived, they pulled back and watched Asuma fall prey to Hidan's jutsu, unable to help him. They instead engaged Hidan's partner, Kakuzu, but were easily captured and had to be rescued by Raidō Namiashi and Aoba Yamashiro. Invasion of Pain Arc In the anime he and Kotetsu were seen as members of the Konoha Barrier Team playing cards when they received information that the barrier had been breached. Later, after Pain's invasion, he and Kotetsu were seen with Genma and Yamato helping to rebuild the village. Konoha History Arc Kotetsu captains a mission with Naruto, Lee, and Shino. When it looks as though the mission is going to fail, Izumo enters the fray. He and Kotetsu use Kotetsu's shell mace in conjunction with Izumo's Water Release: Syrup Capture Field to save the day. This happened to revolve around their personalities and friendship. Shinobi World War Arc After the defeat of the Gold and Silver Brothers, Izumo and Kotetsu launch a surprise attack on Kakuzu slashing him with their kunai blades and then immobilises him by wrapping the chain attached to the blades around him. Izumo then asks Kakuzu if it was true that hell also ran on money seeing that he was just there after Kakuzu says he normally forgets shinobi who are worth little or no money. They then ask Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru to help them seal him. Shikaku contacts the two and informs them, that he and Kotetsu, along with Darui would deal with Kakuzu, while Team 10 would fight Asuma. Izumo protests, claiming that it would be too cruel to have them face their former teacher to which Shikaku comments that they would be the best for the job as Asuma was their former teacher, and so they would have better knowledge of how to fight him. Trivia * According to the databook: ** Izumo wishes to fight Kotetsu Hagane. * In the games, Izumo's surname has been accidentally stated as 'Kozuki'. * Izumo's surname 'Kamizuki' means 'God Moon' * There is an animanga in which Kotetsu and Izumo, with the help of Team 10, attempt to recover some important documents that they mistakenly believe Naruto possesses. In it, Izumo uses a technique that resembles Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in an attempt to stop Naruto. References